


my only one, my kingdom come undone

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Your faithless love is the only hoax I believe in. (Calthazar vid.)
Relationships: Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural)
Kudos: 2





	my only one, my kingdom come undone

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Hoax" by Taylor Swift


End file.
